A Fleeting Warning
by iiValkyria
Summary: KaguraxGin Chapter 1: Gin tries to avoid Kagura as he notices her blossoming into a beautiful woman, though Kagura may have different plans for the two and eagerly strains their relationship to a limit .. Sexual content may rise in further chapters.


Hello! iiValkyria here! Another romantic series from one of my other favorite anime couples, Kagura and Gintoki from Gintama. I know I had another chapter series based on KilluaxGon that I never finished and I'm sorry for that.. But I honestly don't know what to do with it.

This chapter is basically composed of soft fluff. xD It probably won't escalate into a porn-type scene, so don't expect me to write anything too adult in the coming chapters.

Please leave a review if you have a fanfiction account! Advice and critique are highly appreciated and it'd be awesome if you guys could give me some ideas as to how to lead into the whole story. Please enjoy. :)

Characters: Gintoki, Kagura, Shinpachi

Anime: Gintama

Gin sat nervously on the pink, plush sofa, gripping the edges of the wooden table in a strangle-hold; he was strained and anxious to the point where his tendons shown white against his fair skin. The silver-haired swordsman shifted his dead-eye gaze across the small, apartment room.. towards his desk, up at his painting, down at his JUMP.. Anywhere where his sight allowed him one, small glimpse of relief from having to bear the unmistakable sight of a rapidly developing girl across the table who was currently pigging out on a rather unhealthy breakfast of a raw egg splattered messily on top of mounds of plain, white rice. Small tidbits of rice debris went flying to and fro, stubbornly making themselves comfortable on the locks of Gin's silver curls. Though he didn't notice the disturbance in his naturally wavy hair and continued occupying himself with the job of staring at the far side of the wall stiffly.

Shinpachi watched his friends with wariness in his eyes, instinctively knowing from experience that something was wrong and HE was probably the one going to be the most victimized by the problem. Dreading Gin's tension, Shinpachi readjusted his glasses and coughed, slamming his chopsticks onto the table with a bang. Kagura paused and looked at glasses man confusedly while Gin merely turned away as the red-haired girl looked in their direction. After a moment of awkward silence, Shinpachi stood from the table and gathered his belongings as he turned to Gin, "I have to run some errands for my sister today, so you and Kagura will have to care for yourselves for a short while. Rice's in the pot, tea's in the kettle.. the vegetables are wrapped up in the fridge. Later!" With that, Shinpachi smiled cunningly and made way for the door before Gin could recall his decision. "Sh-Sh-Sh-Shinpachi! WAIT!" the silver-haired man yelled, though it was already too late as the door slammed shut behind his friend and the tiny room suddenly felt enormously large.

Gin turned to face a smiling Kagura, who had been finished eating for quite a while; he nodded stiffly and sat straight, attempting to focus on his favorite magazine of all time. Sweating nervously, Gin glanced at the girl in front of him as each passing minute slowly dragged on, wondering how long she'd sit there and torment him.

Recently, Gin had noticed Kagura's development; fully blossoming from a girl to a woman. Being that she lived with him and occasionally crept into his bed at night, he could barely contain his manly instincts and couldn't help but wince as if in physical pain every time she would re-emerge from her sleep in the mornings, as her nightshirt was much too short and stretched across her enlarging features. He blushed a dull pink at the memory and groaned aloud while facepalming, ashamed of catching himself in the midst of fantasizing about a girl younger than half his age. He smirked, shaking his head foolishly as he reassured himself of his adulthood, only assuming he wouldn't be swayed by her unconscious attempts of seduction.

Just as his ego had been boosted a couple of heights, Gin felt a warm breath of air against his ear, causing him to momentarily lose his train of thought and only feeling the soothe of a familiar presence. He turned his head dreamily, finding himself a mere inch away from Kagura's pretty, little face. The girl giggled sweetly as Gin smiled to himself as if in a trance, loving the way the red bloom in her face heavily accented her deep, blue eyes.

Kagura took the sharp, angular curves of his face into her dainty hands and Gin shivered from the coolness of her palms; he placed his own hand on top of hers, his completely covering hers. The gentle smile that played on his lips grew wider until it vanished suddenly, as he was transported back to earth and reality. Crying aloud, Gin flew backwards onto the couch on his back, his arms propping himself upwards to face or warn Kagura from moving any closer. Though the girl took no notice of his silent pleadings or simply chose to ignore his signs, as she skillfully cornered him upon the couch, securing no ways of escape and complete victory for her.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
